theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Chloe Mitchell
}} Chloe Mitchell (born Katherine Tina Valentine, also called Kate; formerly Ashby, Abbott, and Fisher) is a character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Elizabeth Hendrickson. Biography Chloe is the daughter of Esther Valentine and a man named Tiny who worked as a Plumber. Chloe was the mother of Delia Abbott and Bella Mitchell. 1990-1994 Esther became pregnant after sleeping with Tiny, a plumber. She named the baby Katherine, after her boss, Katherine Chancellor. Little Kate was hardly ever seen as a child and was shipped to boarding school at a young age. 2008-2014 Delia, Cane, Billy, and Chance During her absence, she officially changed her name to Chloe Mitchell without telling her mother. In 2008 Kate came to town under the name Chloe and told no one who she was. When Chloe realized that she was pregnant, she drugged Cane Ashby and made it look as though they had sex when Cane woke up. Chloe told Cane about her pregnancy just as Cane was proposing to Lily Winters. Cane and Chloe were married by a Justice of the Peace. Chloe is surprised to meet Cane's half-brother Billy whom she knew from New York. Later, Billy and Lily started dating, and he took her up to the Abbott cabin for Valentine's Day. Since his feelings for Lily grew more serious, Billy felt he had to confess to Lily about Chloe's baby. However Chloe interrupted them at the cabin and went into labor. Unable to get help due to a storm, Billy, Lily, and Cane had to deliver the baby. Chloe passed out and almost died from blood loss and septicemia. The next day, in the hospital, Chloe confessed to Cane that her baby was not his, and Billy reluctantly confessed that he was the actual father. Billy deceived Cane because he wasn't ready to be a father and wanted to pursue Lily. Cane exploded in anger at being duped. Later Cane signed the birth certificate naming himself the father and named the baby Cordelia Katherine Valentine Ashby. Cane wanted to sue for custody and then proposed to Lily who said refused to marry Cane if he wanted to raise Delia. Pressured by his older brother Jack. Billy married Chloe to fight Cane for custody of Delia. Before their wedding night, and during their marriage, Billy carried on an affair with his brother's wife, Sharon. On their wedding day, Mackenzie Browning, Billy's high school sweetheart, returned to town, putting greater stress on their marriage since Billy was still in love with her. Cane dropped the custody case. Chance Chancellor returned from Iraq, and he and Chloe began to grow closer. Chance admitted that he was falling for Chloe, but his mother, Nina disapproved, calling her a gold-digger only wanting a Chancellor, to which Chance countered that she's like Nina. Chloe and Billy divorced. Chance was stabbed during a robbery at Crimson Lights. He went in to surgery with a ruptured spleen. After his surgery, Chloe realized how much she really cared about him. However, Chance's work put a strain on their relationship. Chloe felt insecure when Heather Stevens started flirting with him Proposal, Chance's Death and Kevin Chloe had a talk with the reluctant Kevin Fisher, and realized that she was in love with Chance, so she proposed. Right after, Chloe was upset that Chance saved Heather, who was in her car with a bomb. After saving Heather's life, Chance told Chloe he'd marry her, but then Heather informed him that the DA ordered him to protect her 24/7, and Chance moved in with Heather. Chloe missed Chance so when she heard that her friend Kevin was now neighbors with Heather and Chance, she and Delia moved in with Kevin. She stayed with Kevin for a few weeks and they became very close. Chance was removed from the case so Chloe moved back. But then Chance told Chloe that he cheated on her with Heather. Chloe goes to Heather and slaps her, but Ronan Malloy forces her out. Chloe wants revenge on Chance, so she kisses Ronan in front of him. Ronan ends up killing Chance (Chance isn't really dead, he faked his own death), and Chloe becomes depressed. In November at the Chancellor mansion, Chloe was abuzz planning JT and Mac's wedding. The next day, Chloe distracted Gloria by interviewing her for Restless Style while Jeffrey gave Kevin the $10,000 for Mark Hogan. Kevin dashed out with Chloe in tow. Kevin and Chloe had Delia's death and revenge against Adam In October 2013, Delia was killed in a hit-and-run accident at the age of only 7 years old, leaving Chloe devastated and heartbroken. Adam Newman was eventually revealed to be the hit-and-run driver, but before Chloe could confront him, Adam was presumed dead after a car accident. Chloe expresses joy that Adam was dead, but it did not bring her comfort. Track down and kidnapped by Adam Despite faking her death, Adam discovered that Chloe was still alive and tracked her down, she was then kidnapped by Adam's accomplice, possibly as revenge for what she did to him; regarding framing him for poisoning Constance Bingham, for a crime he didn't commit. Crimes Committed *Held Adam Newman at gunpoint *Hit Adam with her car *Bashed Mariah Copeland over the head with a wine bottle *Conspired with Victor Newman to frame Adam for Constance Bingham’s death *Shot Adam with a tranquilizer gun and blew up the cabin in an attempt to kill him (Sept 2016) *Faked her death (May 2017) *Shot Adam in the stomach (May 2019) Category:Current characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:1990 debuts Category:2017 departures Category:Female Characters Category:Abbott family Category:Fisher family Category:Mitchell family Category:Valentine family Category:1990s characters Category:1990s female characters Category:2000s characters Category:2000s female characters Category:2010s characters Category:2010s female characters